


Balinese Dreams

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s06e04 Reversal, F/M, Fluff, Olicity in Bali, Oral Sex, Smut, The origin of 'dessert' as their euphemism for cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: The origin of Oliver’s and Felicity’s love affair with ‘dessert’.





	Balinese Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of fill-in-the-blanks fic for 6x04??? Maybe??? Or maybe I just needed an excuse to write smut.

The sand was hot under her feet, the sea was a kind of blue unlike anything she’d ever seen, and their little coconut-straw-roof hideout in the middle of one of Bali’s many unspoiled beaches was like her own little slice of heaven, served up on a silver platter just for them. 

Letting the salty air from the sea blow her hair in all different directions, Felicity stood on the balcony outside their tropical retreat, dressed in nothing but a pair of tiny denim shorts and a dress shirt of Oliver’s, unbuttoned to her navel with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. It was the same one he’d had on at dinner the previous night, and it still smelled faintly of his cologne and the shower gel he liked to use. Underneath was a bright pink bikini, an impulse buy after Oliver had told her in Positano how much he liked bold colours on her. 

_Not_  that she was buying clothes just for her boyfriend. She was  _not_  that kind of girl. 

Speaking of, she saw a faint figure in the distance, who raised an arm in a wave as he spotted her waiting for him. Oliver was on the way back from his jog across the beach, something he’d taken to doing when the sun wasn’t too high in the sky and there was no-one else around. He was still a little self-conscious of anyone catching sight of his scars, and only went shirtless around her in private, no matter how hot it might have been outside. 

Now, though, he was deliciously half-naked, and Felicity watched with open admiration as he came closer, close enough for her to see that he was dripping with sweat and turning a yummy golden brown from the sun. 

Yes, she was very,  _very_  happy that this man was all hers, for the foreseeable future and forever.

At last, he was right in front of her, panting hard and soaked with sweat. She watched as rivulets of it dripped down the muscles of his abdomen, and subconsciously licked her lips. Her thighs tightened, and she forced herself to look up at his face instead of the, well, rest of him.

“It’s hot,” he exhaled, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. 

“You’re hot,” Felicity blurted. 

At that, Oliver grinned and laughed a little, kicking his toes in the sand. “I’m glad you approve.”

Felicity preened, leaning further over the balcony separating them. “Oh, I always approve....”

Picking up the hint, Oliver met her halfway in a salty, sweaty kiss, nipping at her bottom lip in the way he knew made her weak at the knees. Felicity rolled up onto her tiptoes to reach for more, making her shorts ride up, the seam on the fabric pressing right between her legs, making her let out an involuntary groan.

“I have to shower,” Oliver mumbled against her lips. “I have to change my clothes...”

“Noooo,” Felicity whispered, taking his mouth in hers for another slow kiss. “You’re all sweaty and I love it.”

Oliver stepped up closer, reaching up to bury his hand in her free-flowing, salt-curled hair as he kissed her again, feeling how soft and warm her lips were, and just a tiny bit dry from the hot climate. Sweat was cooling uncomfortably sticky on his skin, but he paid it no heed when Felicity was right in front of him, making herself available to him in a way he had only ever dreamed she would. 

Felicity walked her fingers over his pecs, smiling against his mouth. “Come over here.”

Oliver wasted no time in doing as he was told; he vaulted over the balcony one-handed, the strong muscles in his legs contracting as he jumped and landed right in front of her. Felicity let out a whimper. 

“You like it when I’m sweaty?” he asked teasingly, brushing his lips over hers once, twice, barely touching her as he placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth. “Does it do something for you?”

“Oh, yes,” Felicity breathed, arching her neck so that he could skim his nose over her sensitive throat and jaw, his lips against her collarbone and freckly shoulder. “Mmm,  _Oliver_.”

Bracing his hands on her waist, he lifted her up in one smooth movement and put her on the narrow ledge of the balcony, still with his lips attached to her throat. She let out a shriek and immediately grabbed his shoulders to steady herself, feeling the taught muscle underneath his skin. Then he returned to her lips, attacking her mouth with a ferocity that made her shudder with pleasure; her hands came up to frame his face, feeling the rough stubble on his cheeks and the sweat on the underside of his jaw. 

“I do love it when you’re sweaty,” Felicity babbled, “like when you were on that stupid salmon ladder...that thing was  _torture_...”

“Mm, is that true?” Oliver replied. 

“Yeah, you were like...a three course meal, if meals came on salmon ladders, which they don’t. Obviously.”

Oliver laughed, the hum of his voice vibrating against her throat and making her whole body quiver with sudden desire. Her shorts were too tight, too hot, and the beam on which she sat was providing a friction that she tried to chase by rubbing her ass back and forth. 

Pressing his face to her chest, Oliver kissed the bare skin under her collarbone, then above her breasts. She felt her nipples pebble under the cups of the bikini, and a rush of warmth spread between her legs. 

Pushing his hands under her ass, Oliver lifted her off the balcony again, and this time knelt on the hardwood deck of the porch to lay her down on her back as gently as if she were a priceless, fragile artefact. The wood was cool on her hot skin and the shade was a welcome addition as she splayed herself out, spreading her arms and legs and closing her eyes as she took in where she was, right here, right now.

“What are you doing?” Felicity said, as Oliver knelt back on his heels and surveyed her, his eyes dark with arousal. If she craned her neck, she could see the shape of his hardening erection in his shorts, which he was ignoring in favour of drinking her in. 

His lips quirked into a smile, a knowing smile that made shivers run down her spine. It was a cat-that-got-the-canary smile. 

Felicity’s breath hitched in her throat as he replied, cocking his head to the side with an innocent expression that reminded Felicity of a mischievous puppy, “Getting you dessert.”

And then he winked. And he bent down to press a wet, hot kiss to the bare skin of her stomach as his fingers went to her shorts, making quick work of the zipper and yanking them down, and  _oh_.

Felicity  _understood_.

Oliver let out a hissing breath when he saw the bright pink thong she wore underneath the shorts, the matching pair to the bikini she had bought. The sudden rush of cool air on the exposed juncture between her thighs made her shiver, clawing her fingers into fists and scrunching up her toes as her body reacted. 

Oliver hooked a finger into the front of the thong, and pulled that down too, taking both her shorts and underwear off and away, throwing them somewhere where they landed with a dull  _thunk_. Now she was completely bare from the waist down. 

His large hands came to rest on her thighs, his thumbs rubbing gently in small circles, making gooseflesh erupt on her skin. Slowly, oh-so-slowly, he brushed the tip of his nose across her naked folds, inhaling the heady scent of her arousal and the sweat that had collected on her skin. Felicity’s hips jerked upwards, her breath coming in rasps as his breath ghosted over her wet, hot sex. 

And then he attached his lips to her clit, and sucked, and  _wow, this was what being on cloud nine felt like._

The sensation was incredible; warm, soft lips licking and sucking at the little bundle of nerves, making it swollen and hot, his tongue drawing circles over her entrance and back up to her clit in a nonsensical pattern that had her blood pounding in her ears. 

She was soaking wet, her arousal spreading across his cheeks and chin, but that only seemed to spur him on, licking over each fold in turn and returning to suck on the little nerve bundle every few strokes of his tongue. It was completely random, and every time it happened, she cried out, clenching her fists at her sides, her knees drawing up as she tried to present more of herself to him. Sweat was beading along her hairline and down her back, making everything sticky and hot, but that didn’t matter. All that was important was Oliver’s tongue, and the things that it was doing to her.

“Oh,” she breathed, fisting her hands in her hair, her back arching as Oliver rimmed her entrance with his tongue, barely-there touching that made her thrash where she lay, “oh - oh  _God_ , oh-”

She knew she was close, the hot sensations spiralling within her getting tighter and tighter, and she pushed her hips up towards his face to get more, to reach that place that she knew she needed to get to. 

One long suck on her clit, and Oliver pressed his lips fully to her sex and then  _hummed_. 

The vibrations sent her over the edge; she came with a long moan, her hips twitching and toes curling upwards, a breathy “ _Oliver_ ,” on the tip of her tongue as she rode out her orgasm. 

She was still riding the aftershocks when Oliver leaned over her and gave her a sweet kiss, and she tasted herself on his lips, making her groan and shake all over again. She collapsed against the deck as if she were boneless, her entire body sated and content; Oliver flopped himself down next to her, curling in to rest his chin on her shoulder.

Absently, she reached for his jaw, cupping his chin in her hand and drawing it to her so that she could kiss him sloppily. 

“Best dessert  _ever_ ,” she panted. 

Oliver merely nodded, and wrapped an arm around her waist lazily.

But he was smiling.


End file.
